1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system comprising a portable device storing data such as image data and an apparatus for performing image transmission and image recording based on the image data received from the portable device.
2. Related Background Art
For example, in a, conventional facsimile apparatus, an original image is read and transmitted. In addition, when a destination is registered as an abbreviated dial number, a company name or a name of a department or section is read out from a facsimile main body, the readout data is added to the original image, and the resultant information is then transmitted.
In addition, a name of a sender is also read out from a memory, and the readout data is added to the transmission data.
When one facsimile apparatus is shared by a plurality of users, the different users often transmit information to different destinations. In the conventional facsimile apparatus, since the number of entries to be registered as abbreviated dial numbers is limited, the individual users cannot register names of companies and the like in the memory of the facsimile main body, thus resulting in inconvenience.
When the conventional facsimile apparatus is shared by the plurality of users, the senders' names cannot be registered in the memory of the facsimile apparatus and used.